Tough Love Of A Soul Bond
by BeautifulScarsOnCriticalVeins
Summary: My name is Isabella Uley, I am the Alpha Mother to the entire wolfpack here in Washington state. Thinking back I never thought I'd be here, I thought that I would be with the Cullen's as Edward's wife, but he left and I lost myself. All I needed was some tough love to see that I wasn't meant to be stuck in time, but I was meant to live out my life. Here's my story.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Uley, I am the Alpha Mother to the entire wolfpack here in Washington state. Thinking back I never thought I'd be here, I thought that I would be with the Cullen's as Edward's wife, but he left and I lost myself. All I needed was some tough love to see that I wasn't meant to be stuck in time, but I was meant to live out my life. Here's my story.

 _ **This Bella will be a little lost but she will not be weak and unhelpful like she is in the actual series. She will have a backbone and a smart fiery mouth.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 _"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

" _You don't want me?"_

 _"No."_

 _My heart clenches as he makes me promise not to be reckless, kisses my forehead and takes off._ I blindly follow him through the woods, knowing that it is fruitless because he is already gone, but I can't seem to help myself. I trip over a log and lose all reason to get up; as I lie there I think about the family that I just lost. I know that I love Edward, but adding the loss of Edward plus the family shatters my heart. I stare into the darkness until I hear the undergrowth rustling.

Glancing up I see two yellow eyes staring at me two feet away. I stare at them until they close and the rustling goes away.

It feels like an eternity later when I am lifted off the cold ground into searing hot arms and pressed into an equally hot chest. Gently lifting my face, I see the shadow of a rugged jaw, russet skin and white teeth.

"Isabella? Can you hear me?" I can feel his voice rumbling through his chest.

"Mhmm." I mumbled watching him through blurry eyes.

"Charlie!" He yells as he comes out of the tree line and into the midst of very bright lights that cause me to flinch. Turning my head I bury my face into his heated skin to ward out the offending light.

"Cut off some of those lights!" He rumbles twisting his body to keep the lights from me as he walks us into my house and settles me on the couch, covering me with the old afghan.

"Bells, baby girl, what happened?" Charlie comes in from the hall after dimming the lights in the room, and kneels near my face.

"Ed-Edward took me into the woods and broke up with me. I followed him and got lost. I'm sorry I scared you." I whisper looking up at him. He nods and pats my head.

"It's okay Bells. Just don't do it again." I nod and look to the man who brought me home.

"Thank you.."I trail off not knowing his name.

"Samuel. Sam Uley." He smiles at me softly and points to two other males in the room that I hadn't noticed.

"The scrawny one is Jared Cameron and the one that looks angry is Paul Lahote. They also helped look for you tonight." I nod to him and turn towards the other two.

"Thank you." They both nod to me and Charlie before all three walk out the door.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed Dad. I love you." I shakily stand and hug Charlie and head to my room. After a change into warm clothes I climb into my bed and fall into a nightmare filled sleep.

~~TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLLTLTLTLTLT~  
Every night for the past two months I woke up screaming because of nightmares. I tried everything to keep the dreams at bay, but nothing worked. I kept reliving Edward leaving me, but each time it got worse. It was like my worst fears came to life. At first Charlie would come in and try to console me, but it never worked because as soon as I would go back to sleep I'd wake up screaming again. Recently though I'd been going down to the Rez and hang out with Jacob and his friends Embry and Quil, they'd been helping rebuild two bikes that I had found. They made me feel better when I was there, but when I went home, I was always alone. I couldn't ask Charlie to stay home with me, and I had pushed all of my school friends away, so I was left with my thoughts most of the time.

"Bells!" I look up from my book to see Jacob's large form in the doorway of my room, his smile warm, his eyes haunted.

"Hey Jake!" Isay fake smiling.

"I got the bikes finished, Embry and Quil are in the driveway if you want to test them out?" I hop out of the chair and walk over to him.

"Sure, just keep them out of Charlie's sight." I say as I walk under his arm.

After I lock the front door and leave Charlie a note telling him I was out with Jake, and climb into Embry's old truck.

"Hey guys." I smile at them and realize that there isn't any room for me because of their large frames. Even Embry who was the slimmest was mushed in the tiny cab.

"Guy's there isn't any room. I can just take my truck and give one of you a ride so you aren't squished." I step away from the door to give them room to step out, but Quil just wraps an arm around my waist and lifts me into his lap.

"Sorry Bella, but it'll be easier if we just take my truck. " Embry says and I sigh leaning back against Quil's warm body. Jake nods and pulls out of my driveway and heads back to La Push; we get past the city limits and I see something falling from the bluffs and demand that Embry stops. Once he does I jump out of the truck and run over to the guard rail and see that it's Paul, Jared and Sam.

"What are they doing? Isn't that dangerous?" I turn to look behind me where the truck is to see the guys leaning against the truck.

"They're just cliff diving, most of us do it from lower down. They're just showing off because they're idolized by the council. About a year ago Sam disappeared for a month or so before he comes back all beefed up, breaks up with Leah Clearwater, and the council starts to follow his every word. A few weeks later Paul Lahote and Jared Camren followed suit and now any time that we go into town or anywhere that they are they look at us like they expect us to join them and it's creepy as hell." I nod turning from them to look back out at the cliff face. I turned just as Sam looks towards us and takes off running towards the cliff, flips off and gracefully slips beneath the waves. I roll my eyes and walk back to the truck.

"We got bikes to ride. Let's go." We pile back into the truck and head to an old abandoned logging road. After we get the bikes unloaded and I am given a quick rundown of how the bike works,I am left to my own devices. I take off like a bat out of hell laughing at the speed. I used to hate when Edward would speed because I couldn't control how fast we went or where, but this was different. I love this bike, it makes me feel free.

" _Bella. This is reckless."_ I freeze when I hear Edward's voice causing me to lose my grip on the gas causing the bike to jerk,slide along the ground, and slam into a boulder. Lights explode behind my lids and I feel my skin split above my eyebrow and I can instantly smell the coppery scent of blood. Nauseously I sit up and look around to see Jake, Embry and Quil running towards me.

"You ok?"  
"Gosh that looks bad!"

"You might need to go to the hospital Bells." They all talk at the same time and Quil pulls off his shirt and balls it up, pressing it to my wound.

"I-I'm sorry that I'm bleeding.." I trail off as they help me up and lead me back to the truck.

"Don't stress about it Bells. What startled you?" Embry asks as he guides my bike back to the truck.

"I thought that I heard a voice on the wind, it scared me." I shrug as I am lifted into the truck and placed on a warm lap.

"Bella, don't fall asleep." I few moments later I am shaken awake. Looking around I see that we're driving down the street.

"You may have a concussion, I'm taking you to see Sue Clearwater, she won't say anything to Charlie." Jake tells me as we pass his house and get closer to the tree line. I lean back into Quil's chest and watch the scenery pass us by before we pull up to a pale yellow two story house with a white front porch and shutters. Jake lifts me out of Quil's lap and carries me into the house despite my many protests.

"Oh goodness what happened?" Sue asks as she answers the door.

"I had an accident and they think I may have a concussion." I say irritably from Jakes arms as I play with his long hair.

"Put her on the couch." She tells Jake and he complies.

"Leah, move over." Harry says from his chair, she huffs and stands glaring at me.

"Why's the paleface even here? Doesn't she have her own doctor to go to? She isn't part of the tribe, she shouldn't even be here!" She stands over me and I glare at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me you bitch!"  
I stand and glare at her.

"Since apparently you're too stupid to know, I am a part of the tribe. Quil's great grandmother Molly was my dad's aunt. I am a part of this family through the Atera line. Shut the hell up and get out of my face!" I push her out of my face and cross my arms, daring her to do something to me.

She huffs and runs up the stairs, a few seconds later I hear her door slam and roll my eyes.

"Sorry about that Bella, she's still upset about Sam breaking up with her, she's mad all the time and takes it out on everyone." Harry tells me from his recliner. His grey hair covered up with a hat as usual, his smile seemed forced.

"It's fine." I tell him as Sue comes back in and begins to clean my cut.

"It won't need stitches, it's superficial." She puts some ointment on it and covers it with a large band-aid.

"Thank you." I stand, hug her and smile to Harry.

"We should go. Tell Leah if she needs someone to talk to about heartbreak, she can contact me. I know a lot about it." I scribble my number on a napkin and hand it to Sue, then turn and walk out the door with the boys following me.

~~~A few weeks later~~  
It's been a little while since Leah blew up on me, and a few days after that Jake and Embry dropped Quil and I like a sack of rocks. Their now running around with Sam and his group. I am still grateful that they saved me, but they also stole my closest friends. I needed my friends now more than ever right now.

"Bella, you're gonna be late for school!" Charlie shouts from downstairs. Silently I dress in some jeans and a large hoodie, then walk downstairs.

"Have a good day." Charlie says as he is stringing line through his fishing rod. "I'm going fishing with Harry and Billy tonight and tomorrow." I grunt in response as I walk out the door to my beast of a truck. _God I miss my friends._ I think to myself as I drive to school.

Ever since the Cullens left I have been more or less mute in school, barely talking when spoken to. Yet, my grades have been at their highest in my entire high school career.

Getting out of the truck I walk passed all of my old friends, they don't even register my appearance anymore. I go through all the motions at school, par actually eating lunch. I ignore all the stares and whispers I still get as I sit alone and stare at the food.

" _She is like a zombie...It's been almost two months since they left, you'd think that she'd get over him already.."_ I hear a girl murmur to her friend and I stand up and walk out of the cafeteria and to my truck. I don't even register that I'm driving until I pass the La Push welcoming sign. I roll my eyes at myself and consciously head to Billy's house.

Billy is already out on the porch when I pull in, I knew he'd hear my truck from a mile away.

"Jacob isn't in Bella. He told me to tell you that he no longer wants to be friends with you or Quil. He says you two are way too childish to be friends with." I mirthlessly laugh.

"Jake wouldn't say that, we've been friends all our lives." I say leaning against the grill of my truck.

"Yes, I would Bella. You obviously don't know me as well as you thought." I hear Jake growl from beside me, I jump in surprise and turn to face him.

"Let me guess? Sam put you up to this, huh? Well where is your precious leader?" His eyes spark at the venom in my voice.

"He is nearby. He wants to make sure you actually leave La Push and not come back." I blink in shock then laugh.

"That isn't possible, no one can make me leave La Push. I am a part of this tribe." I snap back enjoying the feel of anger and indignation instead of emptiness and numbness.

"Actually, Dad can ban you from this land if he wanted to, he is the Chief." I turn from him and look at Billy.

"Would you actually do that Billy? We're practically family!" He shrugs and wheels himself back into the house.

"Tell Samuel Uley if he has a fucking problem then he needs to tell me face to face, not have his lackey tell me. You no longer want to be friends with me? Fine. But don't throw your own tribe members away because your almighty leader told you to. You've your own brain." I spit as I stand toe to toe with my now former best friend. He may be a foot taller, but I was now full of rage and did not want to back down. He growls low in his throat and backs away from me as he starts to shake.

"Leave here, Isabella. Do not come back." His last words deflated me as he takes off into the surrounding trees. I sigh and heave myself into my truck and drive to the beach, not wanting to go home. I sit in my truck for a few hours to make sure that when I do decide to go home, that Charlie won't be there and ask questions when he sees that I have been crying.

It's dark by the time my headlights hit the windows of my living room. I sat in my truck thinking about how better off I believe that everyone else would be if I no longer were here. Climbing the stairs I wonder whether I should do as Charlie mentioned and move back in with Renee, but that idea is quickly shut down. I came here so she could spend time with her husband. Yet, I came here and disrupted Charlie's life as well.

 _I screw up everything that I come into contact with_. With the thoughts in my head, I lay in my bed and stare at my ceiling.

 _I'll go back to La Push for the last time tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Please read this!_**

 ** _THIS CHAPTER HAS A TRIGGER WARNING::ATTEMPTED SUICIDE PLEASE DO NOT READ IF TRIGGERED  
Also. Thank you for all the support for this. I have written and rewritten this chapter multiple times. Hope it is up to your liking. Let me know!_**

 **Chapter 2 Sam's P.O.V**

In the weeks following Bella Swan's recovery from the woods, I haven't been able to get her out of my head. I made sure not to look her in the eyes when I carried her from the woods to her home, so I couldn't have Imprinted.

' _You think it can happen if we're in wolf form?'_ Jared asks from the other side of La Push as we're patrolling the perimeter.

" _I don't know. I felt something when my wolf looked into her eyes, but it didn't feel like your Imprinting did when you did with Kim.'_ I responded.

Imprinting is when a wolf finds their soulmate.I was told that Alpha's couldn't imprint anyways, since they have to put the Pack before themselves, so I don't think it is an Imprint. I make sure to block that part from Jared.

' _Finish up and make sure you switch shifts with Paul and Jacob. I'll take the Dawn partol with Embry._ ' He sends me a nod and I phase out and walk to my house after I pull on my shorts. I am so concerned for the girl, she has been through so much in she year she's been here. From leaving her Mother and her new husband, to coming to live with her seemingly distant father, then being practically targeted and brainwashed by vampires.  
"Sam!" I hear a feminine voice behind me. Leah Clearwater, again. I broke up with her right after I got back into my human skin, and shes been an unruly bitch to everyone since.

"What, Leah?" I grumble, feeling her voice grating on my already frazzled nerves.

"I figured I would let you know that Emily is coming down from the Makah Rez. She says that she wants to have words with you, over breaking up with me after disappearing for months. She wants to know if you've cheated on me, or gotten another girl pregnant."

I sigh and shake my head, "No, Leah. You know I would never be like Joshua." Yet, as I was saying that, the idea of Bella Swan barefoot, glowing and heavily pregnant popped into my head and I had to avert my eyes from my ex-girlfriend.

"I believe you. I hate you, but I believe you. I know you hate your father for doing you and your mother that way. I just wanted to warn you." I nod to her and walk into my house and shut the door.

As soon as I shut the door I am overwhelmed with grief and self-loathing that isn't my own, it takes me to my knees. _What the fuck is this? Where is it coming from?_ I kneel in-front of my door for an hour or more before it eases off and I hear a quick howl from the woods. I then get a call on my cell.

"Sam. I did as you ordered and told Bella to that I didn't want to be friends anymore. For the first time in months she had life in her. She was angry that I didn't want to be friends, that I even threatened to kick her out of the tribe if she didn't leave. She was finally getting life back into her, and you made me kill it." Jacobs snarl reverberates through my chest, his anger palpable through the phone. My own emotions begin to spiral at the thought that I killed what small amount of light came back to the girl.

"She will find another way to get her light back. She has Quill, till he Phases."  
"What do you think is going to happen when he phases? He is her only friend left! And she can't even come onto La Push because of your stupid Alpha command. What do you think she will do, Sam? She is broken, depressed, getting zero sleep, and very little food. She is going to die, and I can't even help her, because of you!" His exclamations of how far gone rip through my soul and I struggle for breath to even reply. When he gets no response he hangs up the phone, and I let it fall out of my grasp to the floor.

 _She'll be fine...right?_

 _ **Bella POV ( A WEEK LATER)  
**_ This morning I get up before my alarm, throw on old clothes, write Charlie a note that I went to La Push, and drive there. I watch the waves from my truck before I begin the steep climb to the top of the cliffs. Last week I visited the people I care about, Sue and Harry, Leah and Seth. Sat with Quill and Old Quill for a little while and reminisce on memories, that everyone will remember, once I am gone.

I have no reason to write anyone a letter, they'll all think that I just up and left like Renee did. No one but me will know the truth.

When I reach the top of the cliff I take a deep breath filled with salt and water. _I can't keep destroying everything I touch. I am done being a burden. Charlie deserves to sleep and be ready for work, not kept up all night by my screaming._ I take a few steps to the edge, and look below at the raging waves. I take a deep breath and jump.

 _Cold. Everything is murky.A flash of white and bright orange._ Slowly, I give in to the weight of the cold, heavy waters and let it pull me deeper into the waters. _It's like falling asleep…._ darkness takes over my senses.

" _ **You know, Samuel, you'd think that being married to me, you'd know that I hate when you come in here and track mud. It makes the Pups think they can do the same!" I watch as a happier version of myself interacts with Sam Uley in a bright cabin. My eyes are bright, filled with love and warmth.**_

" _ **I'm sorry, baby. It's habit, from before you got here." He laughs as he wraps his huge arms around me, hands gently caressing my stomach.**_

" _ **Any vampire scents?" The happier me asks, and he shakes his head.**_

" _ **No. The furthest Vampire scent we found was Seattle, but it was old."  
**_ " _ **That's good. Hopefully they stay away till after the baby is born." The happy me murmurs as she leans into Sam.**_ _What is this? Some kind of a dream? Is this heaven?_

I am pulled from the scene to the real world with an insatiable urge to cough. I begin to hack and throw up what feels like gallons of water.

"Oh thank Taha Aki!" I hear a deep voice rumble and gingerly open my eyes through the grit to see Embry and Paul above me, the latter looking pissed to high heaven and the former worried sick.

"What the Fuck were you trying to do Leech-Lover?" Paul sneers, but as he looks me over I see a glimpse of fear.

"Recreational diving." The lie slips off my salt laced tongue so easily, but I am not shocked at myself.

"Bullshit, Bella. You may think you have everyone else fooled, but we could all see that you were spiraling when Jake and I left you." Embry mumbles, regret streaks across his features and I am, once again, filled with rage.

"Yes, I did begin to spiral. What else was I to do? You two left. Just like him. You left me like I was trash and Jacob even threatened to ban me from the tribe if I didn't leave you two alone! I've been left before Edward, by my own mother. It's kind of difficult to not want to leave when everyone else thinks that you are nothing." I words rang out against the cliffs of second beach, reverberating back to me.

"We're taking you to somewhere warm, where you can think about what to say to your father, when he hears about you wanting to end your miserable life." Paul sneers as he lifts my shivering and dripping form into his scalding chest, like a petulant child.

"I don't have to tell anyone anything, I am eighteen years old. If you have an issue with my life, you should have left me where you found me!" The growl I let out comes from deep within my chest, shocking them and myself.

"Can't do that. Boss's orders." Embry smarts off, making me want to smack him.

"Whatever." I slowly melt into Paul's warmth and slowly fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry about not posting. My grandfather had surgery recently and I am the only one who takes care of him, plus college and working at the same time.**_ _**Please review and let me know how it is?**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **~~DREAM~~**_

" _ **Sam, we need to build a bigger house." I mention to him as I am walking out the door to head to the clinic, my scrubs already a little tighter around my belly. I hear his intake of breath and shut the door before he can get up off the couch. This will be our third child, and we'll need to either add on to this one, or have the ever expanding pack build another one.**_

 _ **Laughing as I pull into the parking lot, I am elated to know that this was the life that I am supposed to live. I am so very glad that I chose warmth and babies, over ice and stagnation.**_

 _Is my skin melting? Why am I so warm?_ I sit up when I feel the bed I was sweltering in, move. Blurrily I see a face come into focus, after wiping the sand and dried salt water out of my eyes. _Sam Uley, why am I dreaming of you?_

"Isabella Marie Swan. I swear to the gods, I should send you to live with your mother..or to an asylum! Wanting to end your own life!", I can hear Charlie ranting in the background and the thought of him taking me away from Sam fills me with fleeting terror and rage.

"You cannot send me away. I am a legal adult, and I am suffering from depression, but what would you know about how to deal with it? You almost drank yourself to death when Renee left! It is the same thing, but my idea was quicker. The only reason you slacked off on your drinking was because the courts give you visitation, and you wanted to make sure that they didn't get revoked!" I could feel the energy just draining from my abused and withered body, so I lean back into whomever I was leaning against.

"You wanna do something about it? Find a way for her to get out of your house, away from those memories for a while. Hell. let her repaint, redecorate the room where they spent most of their time. Help her, Charlie. Instead of wanting to get rid of her like she is some problem. She can even stay with me while the room is being redone." Sam rumbles from the other end of the couch.

"I-I I think I'd like that." The response comes a moment after Sam speaks.

"I can do that. I can get a loan from the bank and redo the entire house. We can both start over. I can stay at Billy's. Bella…"Charlie trails off, tears in his eyes, his face red from being so upset.

"I'll think about how I want my room. See if they can add another bathroom, so we don't have to share." He nods and walks out the door.

A few moments go by and I turn to look to see which person I am leaning against, Paul. The one who called me Leech-Lover. _If he knows what the Cullens are, then...they are the ones who keep them from the area...werewolves!_

"Werewolves. Your werewolves from the Legends." Paul looks at me shocked, and nods.

"What happened to that fire, Isabella? Why does it drain you, when before you met the Cullens, it would keep you going?" Sam's deep rumble catches me off guard, the whole in my chest opens a bit more, the edges flaring with new pain.

"They took it with them." The anger that crosses their faces takes my breath away, and I shrink into myself.

"What else did they take?" Jared growls from across the room.

"N-Nothing like that. Self-esteem, sense of family, my own ability to do things. E-Ed-He, He controlled everything that I did, I couldn't choose my own clothes, or anything. I was like a puppet on a string. W-when they left, without even a goodbye. It was like they took a part of me, a piece that I'll never get back", I take a small breath, "It's like I'll destroy everything I come into contact with."  
I feel Sam get off the couch and walk away, which makes my heart clench. _Why does this bother me?_

"You are human! You are a human girl. Your worth shouldn't matter what something undead, that shouldn't be alive, says!" His voice reverberates through me and my mind goes blank. _No._

~~TLTLTLTLTLTLTLT (SAM"S POV SAME TIME)TLTLTLTLT~~~

I watch from the doorway as Bella's eyes go blank, and she stiffens next to Paul. _Oh shit, what did I do?_

Paul roughly grabs her arm and shakes her arm gently, trying to get a response. She look at us, but doesn't respond to anything that were saying. We're being soft, crooning almost, before Paul snaps.

"Answer me you stupid leach lover!" He shakes her whole body and she whimpers, making my wolf snarl in response.

" _Leave me alone."_ The venom in her voice shocked all of us. Paul growls and takes off out the door, and I motion for the others to follow, leaving Bella and I alone. I knew as I walked away from her, her eyes followed me.

Weeks have passed, and she has stayed mute. Nothing that we did could elicit a response. She looks at us when we speak, but there are no emotions, no fire in her. I am slowly losing my mind. This human girl should be laughing, loving, living. She is simply existing. And my wolf is tired of it.

"Jared, Paul, Jake. Go set up a bonfire in the clearing where we train, we will snap her out of this craziness, before she has to go back to Charlies." Jared and Jake nod, but Paul looks sour.

"Why do you still give a shit about this leach-lover? She is sloppy seconds, and no one would want that. Not even one of us." As the best pack fighter speaks, and degrades her, my wolf howls and slams himself against the cage in my head.

"Why are you questioning your Alpha? My word is law, remember? I can do what I please, with who I please." Paul quickly bares his neck in submission and turns to follow the others out the door and into the forest.

"Embry, gather some blankets or something for her to sit on and cover up with, then tell Old Quill to meet with us. We will send her on a spirit journey or something, anything to show her that she doesn't need to be attached to the vampire's that left her." He nods and follows my orders.

She has stayed quiet and unresponsive in the entire ordeal, and my wolf is growling at me in the back of my mind, " _ **Make her submit, will make her respond."**_ The image of her writhing beneath me comes to mind, the color of her signature blush spreading from her cheeks to her breasts, the dusty rose nipples, the look of bliss on her face. _No, she isn't my imprint, I don't want to hurt her again._

" _ **More to life than Imprint, Pup. Alpha's don't have Imprints, Alpha can choose to have mate or not. Alpha become mean and angry without Mate."**_ I quickly block out the wolf, pick her up and walk to my older, beat up truck.

"We're leaving." Is all I say, fighting to hide the tent in my shorts, and keep her from feeling it, yet her hip brushes my hardness and she blushes. The first reaction out of her in weeks, and it's a blush from barely touching my erection! I shake my head as I climb into the driver side and begin the long drive to the others.

 _ **Thank you all! Let me know what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Here is a longer chapter. Let me know what you think! I hope it is up to y'alls hopes. REVIEW.

 _ **Chapter 4 Bella POV**_

"Jeeze, Sam. Getting horny from a leeches sloppy seconds? How arbitrary." Paul rumbles as Sam leads me to the roaring fire in the center of the clearing. Once he sits me down, tucking a blanket around my knees, he rears back and decks Paul

"If you have nothing good or nice to say to Bella, you can keep your mouth shut. Go run the perimeter, send who ever is out on patrol back. _**You can run til I send someone to relieve you.**_ " the alpha timbre falls from his lips and he fights, but gives in. He sits near me, and we all turn our attention to Billy and Old Quill, who begin by telling a few legends. Their words always entranced me.

" _We are a small, yet prosperous tribe. We share our spirit world with the wolves that shared our bodies. There are many generations of wolves whose spirits are reborn with every new human generation. Each generation has what the first Pack called a Den Mother, a human woman who was the mate of the Alpha, making her the Alpha female. The Alpha never imprints,and the Alpha can choose who his mate will be. Whether for love, or for rearing a stronger generation. Alo was the Chief after Taha Aki, and his pack is the first with documentation of a Den Den mother of Alo's time was his second wife Angeni. She was a broken girl when he found her, disowned by her tribe from Oregon. She had a infant with her, she was raped by one of the married men in her tribe, and when she had told her Chief, they kicked her out for blaming one of their best warriors. They didn't believe her. Alo brought her here."_ Billy's voice fades, and Old Quill's takes over the tale.

" _Alo nurtured her and her infant boy that he named_ _Akecheta, for he would be a fighter. As Alo helped the broken woman regain her spirit, he began to fall in love. He had taken one wife before becoming chief, and she had passed during childbirth. He didn't think that he would come to love another, as he had his first wide, but soon they were wed, and had more children. Their love was more fierce than an Imprint, it is called a Soul Bond. When two souls, who have helped nurture one another, and helped one another, they bond together. Their lifelines are in sync, if one dies so does the other, and so on. Each generation will have a Den mother."_ Old Quill stops speaking, leans over to me and blows herb dust and smoke into my face, which causes me to cough and for darkness to take over me.

 _ **When I open my eyes again, I am sitting where I was, I see Sam leaning my body against him looking over to the Elders with worry written across his face, "Oh Sam. She'll be fine. She is on a spirit journey. Bella needs to speak with the spirits, only they can help her through what the Vampire's did to her." Old Quill says.  
I am confused, What did the Cullen's do to me, besides leave me?  
**_" _ **You cannot communicate with the living child." A voice from across the clearing says, catching my attention. I look over to see a tanned slender, yet muscular woman, who seemed to be in her late twenties early thirties. Her bright green eyes are filled with wisdom and hope.**_

" _ **I know I'm not dead. Why am I here?" I ask as I walk towards her. "Come with me, and we shall talk." I begrudgingly follow her, and we walk along a barely visible path.**_

" _ **You are here because your spirit has been broken, beyond what you can fix alone. The ones who did this to you are to blame." She tells me as we walk, I don't even recognize where we are anymore.**_

" _ **Who did this and how? And who are you ?" I realize that this is the most I have spoken in weeks, when my voice cracks.**_

" _ **I am the first Den mother, my existence wasn't passed down like Angeni. I am Chenoa. I was like you, dear girl. I fell in love with a vampire-" She stops for a moment like she is thinking, "I now know that it wasn't love, but anyways. I was with a Vampire for a short time, though I didn't understand what my elders meant, when it came to Christian." She stops a few feet away and sits on a log, motioning for me to sit with her. I do, entranced with her tale so similar to mine.**_

" _ **Vampire's have an ability called Compulsion. They can make their prey do anything that they want. Make them think what the Vampire wants them to, like the human is a puppet, and the Vampire is a puppeteer. You my dear were the puppet, like I was." I sit back shocked and unbelieving.**_

" _ **He loved me. The family loved me!" I spout over and over, And in my peripherals I see that Chenoa is getting annoyed.**_

" _ **They left you. They let you be hunted by another vampire. The man you claim loves you, sent you sailing into a table filled with glass bobbles so he could scent more of your blood. You were his singer, and he was biding his time, before he drained you and left you for dead! They left because the Patriarch made them, you aren't the only one to be abandoned by the Cullens. They do this to girls all over the country. Each time is by a different male!" She shouts and presses her hand to my forehead and images from Chenoa's time and times before me flash into my mind. Chenoa, in love with her Christian, who I know as Carlisle. Other girls with all of the men in the Cullen clan through Centuries. Each left for dead, suicidal, or broken beyond repair. I screech and pull away from her touch.**_

" _ **Y-you. They did it to you? How did you survive after they left? It's like I am missing a part of myself."  
**_ " _ **You replace that part of you, with others. You are on the same path I was. You must let me help you dispel the last of the compulsion that is still in your system, then you can go back to the others, and begin to rebuild who you really are. You aren't a meek girl, Isabella. You are a strong woman, with a long happy life to build." I nod and look up at her, hope blooming in my chest for the first time in months.**_

" _ **How do we do that?" I ask, as she pulls me to my feet and begins to pull me to a small hut nearby.**_

" _ **You will drink a herbal tea, and fight off the compulsion." Fight compulsion? How do I do that? I ask myself as we enter the hut, she pushes me onto a cot.**_

" _ **Drink this." She pours a yellow-ish red liquid from a pot over the fire into a cup.**_

 _ **I do as she says and a few moments later I am engulfed in pain and fire. I am unsure how long it lasts, but all I can hear is Chenoa, "If you can withstand the pain for three hours, it will dispel the last of the Compulsion. It is a demon in your blood, from the venom left over from James and your Edward. Be strong child." I hear her footsteps fade and am engulfed in the pain.**_

 _ **It is like I am being ripped from the inside out. I can't do this! Wait...yes I can! I deserve the dreams I've had of Sam. I want to live! Chanting this to myself over and over helps me ignore the pain, and soon it finally ebbs. I open my eyes, unclench my teeth and slowly sit up. In a chair by the fire sits Chenoa.**_

" _ **Good Child. Sleep now, and you will go back to your pack." I nod, and roll onto my side. Before I drift off I hear Chenoa murmur, "Spirits, welcome the new Den Mother, and Soul Bond." Darkness wraps me in its arms and I am whisked into the world of dreams.**_

Much to you all!


End file.
